Remote monitoring of locations and equipment has become important in many applications. In one example, remote monitoring of networking equipment improves security, prevents equipment failure, and aids in maintaining network operability.
However, many typical systems for monitoring remote locations and equipment suffer from deficiencies associated with displaying and representing data to end-users. End-users are typically limited to a tabular view of values with few visual clues as to the meaning of those values. Further, these views are typically static and only represent a present value.
With such systems, alarms may be missed. Further, users may not notice trending values until an alarm or damage has occurred.
In addition, such display methods make analysis of trends and causality difficult. Failure to understand the cause of a failure or alarm may lead to repeated damage and costly equipment failures.
As such, many typical monitoring systems suffer from deficiencies in representing data. Many other problems and disadvantages of the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.